Holy Trinity
by amba gurl
Summary: With so many sick, and unable to determine why, Kaede sends a summons to the Trinity in the hope of receiving aid. Too bad no one asked if Inuyasha would mind, because he sure as hell wasn't ready to face them yet.


_**A/N: Hey! This is actually a short story I've pretty much written already, but I liked the concept so I thought I might see if it's worth posting. Main character will be Inuyasha!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"There goes another one," Miroku said, rubbing his eyes as he entered the hut.

"Is Inuyasha with you?" Kagome asked hopefully, taking in the monk's slumped, exhausted form. Miroku shook his head and Kagome looked down, gnawing her lip nervously as the monk sat down across from her. Kaede's hut was sweltering with the amount of people grouped around, waiting for the priestess to arrive. Glancing at her friends, she sadly noted the exhaustion and depression eating away at all of them.

"The brat's not here, then?" Kaede asked as she came inside, setting her medicinal basket to the side and lowering herself to the floor. She sighed, "We'd better begin then. One of you can fill him in later."

"Fill him in on what?" Sango asked curiously, pushing Kirara off her lap. The cat demon whined but moved over to Shippo, curling herself into his tail.

Kaed was silent for a while, ignoring the impatient looks from the group. "This sickness is getting worse," she said finally, "and it is not only affecting the humans."

"You don't mean," Kagome breathed, shocked at the claim, "I thought the yokai were stronger, that they couldn't get sick."

"They can't, or at least that's what I thought," Kaede sighed, closing her eyes. "Koga came to us last night. His people have come down with the sickness, and he has seen others. This is getting out of hand."

"Well we have to do something," Kagome insisted, "I can go back home, get medicine, or –"

"No, Kagome. Your medicine was a great help, but I do not believe this is a physical malady," Kaede paused. "Medicine does not bring them relief, nothing breaks the fevers, and I am at the end of my tether."

"You believe it is a spiritual affliction? But none of your cleanses have effected them," Miroku spoke, confusion evident in his voice.

"Not spiritual. I believe the cause may be of a different matter, an attack on the body's own natural essences."

"Is that even possible?" Miroku asked, intrigued despite himself. He paled when Kaede nodded solemnly.

"I believe so. I am uncertain of how, exactly, it occurs but it is the only explanation I can find."

"It's called chakra," Koga said, leaning against the doorframe. He blinked at them when they all stared at him blankly. "The essence? It's chakra. Natural power than flows through all living beings. It's what makes demons so much more powerful – we have a lot more than humans"

"Chakra?" Kagome asked as Miroku and Kaede began speaking to each other in low voices, Sango listening to them intently. Koga nodded, moving into the hut and sitting beside her, sighing quietly. There were dark rings around his eyes, and Kagome silently offered him her canteen. He took it with a small smile and gulped down the tepid water.

"It's not as well known as it once was, and the only humans I know that can use it in any way are Mikos and some priests. Mostly fairy tales, in my opinion."

"Koga," the wolf looked up questioningly, and Kaede examined him for a moment, "have you ever heard of the trinity?"

Koga stared blankly at them, before snorting derisively and relaxing back against a sack. "The trinity _is_ a fairy tale, old woman."

"Are you certain about that?" Kaede questioned, folding her hands into her sleeves. "There are many a tale of them, of their power, wisdom, strength, and also," she paused and glanced at them, smirking slightly at the intent gazes, "of their healing prowess. It is said that no one can match them in any way."

"Do you think they'd help us?" Kagome asked hopefully. Koga sighed, glowering at Kaede as the woman shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Exactly," the wolf snapped, glaring at her, "The trinity hasn't been seen in over a hundred years."

"I thought you said they were a fairy tale, eh Koga?" Miroku teased, grinning at the annoyed demon.

"Fine, they do exist," he grumbled, "but they're impossible to find. No one knows where they live, if they even live anywhere. They could be nomadic, or live across the ocean. They could have died long ago."

"But they could help us," Shippo piped in, looking more cheerful than he had for days. He shrank back at the glare Koga shot him.

"Oh stop it Koga," Kagome scolded, smacking his arm. He scowled and crossed his arms, pouting. "Kaede," she said, looking at the old priestess, "Is there some way we could find them?"

Kaede nodded slowly, eye scrunched in thought. "I have in my possession a scroll given to one of my ancestors by one of the trinity, which can send a summons to them."

"What!" Koga yelped, sitting up straight and staring at her with wide eyes. "Why the hell were you asking if I knew how to get in touch with them then?"

"Because this was only to be used in dire circumstances," she snapped, glaring at him until he sat back. She glared at the rest of them, but none of them spoke up. Scowling, Kaede continued, "That is the only reason I'm even bringing it up. We can't beat this."

Kagome leaned forward and placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder, smiling comfortingly. "I think we should use it."

"I agree," Sango said, glancing at Shippo who was nodding furiously.

"It seems to be the best course of action," Miroku said vaguely, thoughts obviously elsewhere as he looked out the open window.

"You can't be serious," Koga stared at them, stunned, "These are the most powerful beings in the known world. They could just show up and kill us."

"We're already dying, boy," Kaede said, exhaustion leaking into her voice as she stared at him. "If all they do is kill us, at least we won't suffer a slow, wasting death." The wolf watched her for a moment, before nodding his agreement. Kaede reached into her robes and withdrew a small scroll, the edges browning with age and the once blue ribbon tattered and dull. The priestess carefully slid the ribbon off and unrolled it, placing it on the wooden flooring. A symbol was drawn on the parchment, a spiral with strange kanji surrounding it. They all stared at it for a moment.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked blankly. Kaede frowned, but unsheathed a knife and sliced the tip of her left index finger, ignoring Kagome's squeal and pressed the bloody finger to the centre of the symbol. They all went silent and held their breath.

Nothing happened.

"Is it broken?" Shippo asked, but went silent when Sengo shushed him. A sudden bright light emitted from the parchment, and Kaede jerked her hand back as a sudden puff of smoke erupted.

Swearing, Miroku started batting at the smoke as Sango yanked Shippo back, Koga pulling Kagome back and covering his nose. They all froze as a bright, girly voice spoke up.

"Greetings, what message would you like me to deliver?"

A slug, almost the size of Shippo, was sitting in front of them.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I know I said it's going to be about Inuyasha, and he wasn't even in this chapter! Don't worry - he's in the next one~_**

**_Review to give me opinions!_**


End file.
